


The Day I Fell In Love With You

by HMSquared



Category: NCIS
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s15e11 High Tide, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Torres realizes Gibbs paired him and Bishop for a reason. 15.11
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 26





	The Day I Fell In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I think this has become my favorite NCIS episode. It’s genuinely good, they’re not just investigating a dead body, and I mean...
> 
> I genuinely think Torres has a crush on Bishop. The way he looks at her is so sweet and dopey. And the kiss shook him a little bit. There’s definitely something there.
> 
> Please make this canon...

When Torres first hears the assignment, he’s not happy. It sounds fun: taking down a drug ring while undercover. But Bishop is going with, and that’s what worries him.

Gibbs doesn’t care. He tells Torres to suck it up in as many words, and Vance agrees. So he leaves with a sullen expression.

The cover isn’t much better. Bishop’s a hooker, Torres her pimp/ex-boyfriend. He throws on a hoodie and jacket, the scowl returning.

Bishop comes out in a black dress and red lipstick. Torres’ stomach does a flip for a reason he doesn’t quite know yet.

“Nice outfit.”

“Thanks.” They work on glaring in the car.

Bishop slides into undercover work instantly. She nails the voice of a bratty ex-lover and comes up with a solid backstory. Torres is so stunned his mouth falls open in the car. She blushes when he compliments her.

He somehow convinces Gibbs to let them stay. They hang up and start toward the dock. Torres begins to yack Bishop’s ear off. Then the boat explodes.

They get away in time and find a hotel. As he pays, Torres catches Bishop staring at him. She points to some dirt on his face and he wipes it off.

Sharing a room is awkward. They don’t sleep, combing over Turner’s phone. Torres puts on some music to keep them awake. Bishop rolls her eyes, but he sees her trying not to smile.

The next morning, they meet Gibbs and Vance for coffee. Torres tries to laugh off their worries and gets sent to the hospital. Bishop convinces him it’s the right thing to do.

He sees a bait and tackle shop on the way there. The name is familiar. Torres drops Bishop off at the hospital, heads to the bathroom, then loops back around. By the time she realizes his treachery, he’s already gone.

They meet back up in Abby’s lab. Bishop is pissed at him, which is understandable. Torres tries to listen, his heart aching.

Vance yells at him again, and yet he allows the mission to continue. Bishop changes her clothes into a matching hoodie and jean shorts. Torres tries to help with her hair.

They head back to the bait store. Donnie points Bishop to the back room and won’t let Torres follow. He tries to protest, for both professional and personal reasons. She shuts him up with a kiss.

It’s quick and sudden. Torres doesn’t move until Donnie drags him across the shop.

He can’t get her off his mind. He pulls the fire alarm to save her and still doesn’t connect the dots. Bishop doesn’t seem to care, so Torres doesn’t ask.

He drives Donnie to Baltimore. Then it turns out the scuba tank guy was the ringleader. He laughs about the kiss and tells Torres better men would win an Oscar. That’s when it clicks.

He loves her. And not in a platonic way. No, Torres is head over heels for Bishop. When the car picks up speed, he thinks of his blonde partner. He wants to die thinking of her.

They don’t die. Bishop is back, gun in hand. And when Torres threatens to kiss Gibbs, he’s looking straight at her.

Things slow down at the office. They talk about the kiss. Torres somehow passes it off as comedy, telling Bishop she shouldn’t eat garlic pasta. She calls him rough with a smirk on her face.

They walk to the elevator. Bishop presses the call button and Torres starts to leave. Then he turns around.

The kiss is on her cheek. That’s all he can muster at the moment. But Bishop smiles all the same, waving from the elevator. Torres watches the door close with a dopey grin on his face.

And that’s the day he truly fell in love with his blonde partner. That’s the day Nick Torres realized his reciprocated feelings for Eleanor Bishop.


End file.
